Rarity
is considered a rare item, with only 428 owners.]] Rarity is a common term often used by penguins to describe items that haven't been available for a long time or items which haven't returned in a while. In Club Penguin Rewritten's case, this includes items that don't have many owners as well. Rarity is also a term used for old accounts. Difference from Club Penguin What we consider rare for purposes on Club Penguin Rewritten Wiki are items that are at least 1 year old and haven't returned, and also items that have less than 500 owners. List of Rare items Head items *1st Year Party Hat *2nd Year Party Hat *3rd Year Party Hat *4th Year Party Hat *5th Year Party Hat *6th Anniversary Hat *7th Anniversary Hat *8th Anniversary Hat *9th Anniversary Hat *10th Anniversary Hat *11th Anniversary Hat *12th Anniversary Hat *Amethyst Hat *Astro Helmet *Beautiful Braid *Beta Hat *Blizzard Wizard Hat *Blue Felt Hat *Blue Skater Hat *Box Hat *Brown Cowboy Hat *Brown Fedora *Brown Teal Cap *Candy Cane Hat *Chullo *Coral Crown *Dazzling Blue Top Hat *Diver's Helmet *Doorman's Cap *Emerald Hat *Expedition Hat *Feathered Tiara *Flower Hat *Football Helmet *Fuzzy Viking Hat *Girl's Pilot Cap *Gold Viking Helmet *Golden Knight's Helmet *Golf Hat *Grape Headband *Grape Headdress *Green Cyclops *Green Lightbulb *Green Propeller Cap *Green Snorkel *Green Viking Helmet *Infrared Tracker *King Jester Hat *Party Hat *Patty's Hat *Pilot Cap *Pink Bunny Ears *Pink Cowgirl Hat *Pink Earmuffs *Pink Pom Pom Toque *Pink Snorkel *Pirate Bandana *Prince Redhood's Hat *Puffle Cap *Puffle Care Cap *Puffle Hat *Purple Lightbulb *Purple Wizard Hat *Queen's Crown *Red Climbing Helmet *Red Hard Hat *Red Mohawk *Ring Master Hat *Shamrock Hat *Snow Beta Hat *Snowman Head *Space Helmet *Straw Gardening Hat *Straw Hat *The Brunette *The Chill *The Clown-Around *The Cotton Candy *The Dizzy *The Explorer *The Flutterby *The Forest Maiden *The Golden Waves *The Grape Vine *The Shock Wave *The Side Swept *The Sidetied Too *The Squid Lid *The Sun Rays *The Twister *The Waves *Top Hat *Topaz Hat *Tweed Hat *Umbrella Hat *White Cocoa Bunny Head Face items *Alien Mask *Aviator Goggles *Black Diva Shades *Blue Tiki Mask *Brown Glasses *Curly Mustache *Designer Glasses *Giant Sunglasses *Grape Tiki Paint *Gray Beard *Green Snorkelf *Pink Tiki Mask *Robot Helmet *Smoke Goggles *Swirly Glasses Neck items *Accordion *All Access Pass (2017) *Big White Scarf *Blue Accordion *Blue Lei *Blue Mail Bag *Blue Snare Drum *Boa *Cheesy Necktie *Christmas Scarf *Expedition Backpack *Gold Chain *Golden Fairy Wings *Green Bowtie *Green Parrot *Green Tabard *Halloween Scarf *Hawaiian Lei *Island Lei *Jade Necklace *Jet Pack *Magician's Cape *Mullet Necktie *Orange Tabard *Polka-Dot Bandana *Pom Pom Scarf *Plasma Laser *Puffle Care Sash *Santa's Present Bag *Shell Necklace *Skinny Blue Tie *Smiley Necktie *Squid Hug *Star Necklace *Striped Tie *Test Glider *Torc *Whistle *Winter Camo Jetpack *Yellow Climbing Rope Body items *Admirals Jacket *Alien Costume *Amethyst Dress *Aqua Bikini *Aqua Striped T-Shirt *Astro Suit *Beta Grid Sweater *Blizzard Wizard Robe *Blue Board Shorts *Blue Buckle-Up *Blue Crosshatched Hoodie *Blue Doublet *Blue Duck *Blue Shorts *Blue Zoot Suit *Box Costume *Canoeing Outfit *Casual Suit Jacket *Club Shirt (UK redemption shirt) *Cocoa Bunny Costume *Cowboy Outfit *Cozy Winter Coat *Daisy Zippered Hoodie *Dark Detective Coat *Dazzling Blue Tux *Deflection Vest *Divers Suit *Doorman's Jacket *EPF Suit *Emerald Dress *Fairy Flight Outfit *Firefighter Jacket *Floral Bikini *Golden Knight's Armor *Grape Tiki Costume *Grape Tiki Dress *Grass Skirt *Green Hoodie *Green Letterman Jacket *Green Striped Rugby Shirt *Green Turtleneck *Grumpunzel's Dress *Herbert Disguise *Inflatable Duck *Khaki Expedition Jacket *Klutzy Disguise *Leprechaun Tuxedo *Life Jacket *Lumberjack Look *Maiden's Gown *Music Jam Shirt *Orange Hawaiian Outfit *Orange Hoodie *Orange Space Suit *Orange Vest *Party Hat T-Shirt *Pilot's Jacket *Pink Cowgirl Shirt *Pink Polka-dot Dress *Pink Quilted Coat *Pink Striped Rugby Shirt *Pink Swimsuit *Pop Princess Outfit *Prince Redhood's Costume *Puffle Holiday Sweater *Puffle Jacket *Purple Bikini *Purple Hoodie *Purple Space Suit *Purple Spring Dress *Purple Wetsuit *Quilted Vest *Rappelling Gear *Red Turtleneck *Ring Master Outfit *Robot Suit *Rocker Outfit *Sarong *Scrubs *Sea Green Outfit *Seafoam Dress *Shamrock Dress *Snowman Costume *Striped Rugby Shirt *Technicolor Fairy Dress *Topaz Dress *Tuxedo *Tweed Coat *Waddle On Hoodie *Water Suit 3000 *Wetsuit *White Cocoa Bunny Costume *White Parka *Yellow Bikini *Yellow Raincoat *Yellow Shirt *Yellow Summer Outfit *Yellow Sundress Hand items *Acid Guitar! *Acoustic Sunburst Guitar *Bell *Blue Book *Blue Electric Guitar *Blue Mittens *Blue Foam Finger *Bracers *Cane *Cosmic Umbrella *Festive Maracas *First Aid Kit *Flashlight *Flower Basket *Golden Shield *Grape Spear *Grappling Hook *Green Foam Finger *Green Shield *Ice Cream Cone *Keytar *Kite *Life Ring *MP3000 *Orange Balloon *Orange Shield *Paddle *Pink Cotton Candy *Popcorn *Pot O'Gold *Purple Electric Bass *Red Flag *Red Foam Finger *Silver Wand *Snow Shovel *Steel Shield *Storm Lantern *Teddy Bear *Violin *Water Wings *Yellow Foam Finger Feet items *Anti Lava Boots *Astro Boots *Black Zoot Shoes *Box Shoes *Brown Sandals *Dark Brown Fuzzy Boots *Geta Sandals *Green Bunny Slippers *Green Dragon Feet *Green Flippers *Green Rubber Boots *Green Sandals *Lumberjack Boots *Pink Sandals *Red Sneakers *Stardust Slippers *Vintage Boots *Yellow Rubber Boots Pins *AC 3000 Pin *Cart Surfer Medal Pin *Chocolate Bunny Pin *Circus Tent Pin *Coins for Change 2017 Pin *Crayon Pin *EPF Badge Pin *Expedition Key Pin *Feather Pin *First Aid Pin *Frog Pin *Herbert Security Clearance Pin *Jet Pack Pin *King's Crown Pin *Lollipop Pin *Lucky Coin Pin *Milk 'N Cookies Pin *Music Note Pin *Pizza Slice Pin *Polar Paw Print Pin *Present Pin *Pumpkin Pin *Record Pin *Recycle Pin *Ruby Pin *Shamrock Pin *Sled Racing Medal Pin *Sleeping Bag Pin *Spider Pin *Starfish Pin *Sun Pin *Tombstone Pin *Water Droplet Pin *Wreath Pin *YouTuber Pin Backgrounds *Apples Background *Aurora Background *Band Background *Blue Hawaiian Background *Bookshelves Background *Cadence Background *Camo Background *Castle Hallway Background *Cave Gate Background *Christmas Carol Background *Detective Background *Disco Background *DJ Maxx's Halloween Giveaway *Emotes Background *Fair Background *Fairy Fables Background *Flower Background *Holiday Magic Background *Holiday Wreath Background *Ice Fishing Background *Jet Pack Guy Background *Jetpack Background *Launch Pad Background *Leprechaun Background *Medieval Arena Background *Music Score Background *Noir Background *North Pole Background *Ocean Background *Pink Hawaiian Background *Pizza Splat Background *Princess Castle Background *Puffle Background *Puffle Collage Background *Rockhopper Background *Snow Forts Background *Splash Background *Sunflowers Background *Surfboards Background *Target Background *Teddy Bear Background *Top Of The Mountain Background *You're A Star Background Igloos *Bamboo Hut *Circus Tent *Double Story Igloo *Fish Bowl *Green Clover Igloo *Green Split Level Igloo *Grey Ice Castle *Sand Split Level Igloo Furniture *Armor Rack *Bamboo Chair *Bamboo Couch *Bamboo Table *Barrel *Big Screen TV *Black Puffle Poster *Blue Balloon *Blue Couch *Blue Hydra Head *Blue Lamp *Blue Puffle Poster *Blue Rug *Blue Table *Broom *Brown House *Brown Puffle House *Candy Stash *Chess Castle *Chess Knight *Circus Ball *Clam (furniture) *Clover Balloon *Clover Garland *Coat Rack *Cocoa Cupcake *Dinner Chair *DJ Table *Double Dunk Chair *Drum Kit *Ferris Wheel Chair *Green Balloon (furniture) *Green Banner *Green Plush Chair *Green Clover *Green Deck Chair *Green Couch *Green Puffle Poster *Gray Bed *Hand Weights *Inflatable Chair *Inflatable Sofa *Large Box *Large House Plant *Large Scratching Post *LCD Television *Log Bench *Log Chair *Log Drawers *Log Stump *Mailbox *Marshmallow *Medium Box *Mermaid Clock *Mermaid Vanity *Mint Chip Chair *Mona Lisa *Mop & Bucket *Music Stand *Neapolitan Lamp *Orange Banner *Palm Tree *Pantry *Party Banner *Party Platter *Pile O' Candy *Pink Balloon *Pink Plastic Castle *Pink Puffle Poster *Pizza Oven *Pop Art Painting *Popcorn Machine *Portal Box *Puffle Guard *Puffle Igloo *Puffle Tree *Purple Banner *Purple Puffle Poster *Rainbow with Pot O' Gold *Red Balloon *Red Hydra Head *Rosewood Chair *Rosewood Dinner Table *Sea Weed *Shell Chair *Small Box *Spiral Lollipop *Starry Night Painting *Sunset Painting *Teddy Bear (furniture) *Tree Stump *Tree Stump Chair *Vacuum *Vase *Waterfall Pond *White Plastic Chair *White Puffle Poster *Wishing Well *Wood Bench *Yellow Balloon *Yellow Hydra Head *Yellow Puffle Poster Postcards *Adventure Party Igloo Contest Winner Postcard *Cart Surfer Leaderboard Postcard *Easter Postcard *Halloween Igloo Contest Winner Postcard *Penguin of the Week Postcard *You're a Published Penguin Postcard Stamps *730 Days! Stamp *Rare Mullet Stamp *Stunt Penguin Stamp Category:Miscellaneous Category:Rare Category:Lists